Jorge (TV Series)
Jorge is a former antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Vatos Gang and the one who captured Glenn Rhee during the scuffle for Rick Grimes' bag of guns and lives at the nursing home complex with the rest of the gang and senior citizens. He served as one of the three secondary antagonists of the episode "Vatos" (along with Felipe and Miguel). Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Nothing is known about Jorge's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he lived in the city of Atlanta. Post-Apocalypse After the onset of the outbreak, Jorge and the other members of the Vatos gang found refuge in a nursing home in the city, and they decided to protect all the seniors who were left behind by the nursing staff. Season 1 "Vatos" As Daryl Dixon covers Glenn Rhee, who is recovering the bag of guns, Miguel creeps up towards the exit in the alley. He sneaks up on Daryl, to which he pops out and aims his crossbow at him. Miguel screams for help, prompting Jorge and Felipe to arrive and beat Daryl up, which is when Glenn arrives with the guns. He notices Glenn with the bag and tells Felipe to get the bag that they were also after. During the scuffle, Daryl shoots an arrow at Felipe, with Glenn dropping the bag and Rick Grimes and T-Dog arriving. Jorge abducts Glenn and quickly escapes with Felipe but leaves behind Miguel. When Rick and the others approach their compound, Guillermo exits the building with Jorge, Felipe, and some other members of the Vatos gang. Jorge is one of the men armed and ready for a fight, but stands down at Guillermo's command. During the second encounter, he is armed and ready for another possible gunfight, but an old woman, Abuela, rushes out for Felipe, insisting that Mr. Gilbert needs help, ceasing the threat of a bloodshed. Jorge and his group of survivors are left with extra guns and ammo from Rick and they continue to survive and care for the elderly. Death ;Killed By *Unknown Cause At some point, everyone at the nursing home was killed.During Talking Dead for "Evolution", Robert Kirkman answered a fan question regarding the status of all the Vatos gang members and elderly residents at the nursing home and confirmed that they are all dead. Although it is not known how Jorge died, in a deleted scene for "What Lies Ahead", Rick's group returns to the nursing home to find all of the Vatos dead due to another unknown group of people having executed them and walkers invading the nursing home afterwards. It's possible that this event still happened (sans Rick's group returning after the CDC explosion). Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jorge has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Vatos" References ru:Хорхе Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Atlanta Nursing Home Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Reformed